Salinina
by Roddewyn
Summary: Arlene is kinda sucidal and hates her life and then ends up in the labyrinth. Please Review.
1. And of pain are we formed

Arlene stared out at the night sky. It was crisp night, cold but not uncomfortable. She wasn't pretty at all. At times she could have a hint of beauty but that would only last for a moment or two. Her hands were turning purple she had put around 50 rubber bands around each wrist trying to cut off the circulation. By the time she toke the bands off her hands were near blue. She hated almost everything about the way she looked she thought herself to be the fattest, hideous person in the universe. The bands were just an attempt to calm her inner turmoil but nothing could do that.   
A bright golden shooting star flew across the sky like an angel. "I wish I was in the goblin city." Arlene whispered to herself. She was obsessed with all things Labyrinth, the darkness of that world turned her on to it. Arlene shivered the cold October air was turning into a bitter burden to bare. She shivered again as she pulled her snow-white wool shawl more tightly around her. She didn't want to go home just yet she knew she would be in trouble already so what would a few more minutes or hours hurt. A wind blew in from the north rustling the leaves around her. Slowly comforted by the sounds of crickets and the fading trees she drifted of to sleep. "Poke it with a stick." An ugly scrimpy looking little goblin said. "What if it wakes up?" different terrified goblin said. "That's the point." The leader of them said. "Should I go get Jareth?" still another said. "Go get Jareth? GO GET JARETH?" This time a majestic looking tall man almost human looking spoke, "No Wonder I never find out anything that goes on around here I am always the last to know anything!" "Buuutttt, Sir your majesty oh wonderful King Jareth.." "SILENCE! All of you get out of my sight before I dip you into the eternal bog of stench." Jareth barked. This was his favorite threat but he had never actually used it except for once.. well he only used it in extreme cases. Jareth started down at what the goblins were talking about. It was a girl of no special quality, he would have called her a plain Jane behind her back, but she looked so troubled and complicated. "Suddenly she started to stir. Her whole being started to come alive as if by magic. "Were am I?" Arlene said in a puzzled voice.  
  
"You are in the Goblin city yet the question is how did you get here." Jareth said trying to sound stern and comforting at the same time. 


	2. More troubles

"How did I get here? Is this a dream? Pinch me." Arlene said puzzled by her current situation. "Ouch! What did you do that for?" Arlene was suddenly angry she realized this was not a dream and this fact pissed her off.  
  
"You asked me too. I don't know how you got here, and I don't think it's a dream." Jareth said. He was getting a bit irritated by this girl. "Were are you from?" He said this in his most kingly voice trying to sound as most commanding as he could.  
  
"I am from California. I want to go home right now. Take me home."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said take me home right now. What's wrong with you, are you deaf?"  
  
"You insolent little brat! I am the King I make the commands around here."  
  
'Yeah and I am your guest with diplomatic immunity. So therefore you must do as I ask."  
  
"I don't have to do anything you want me too. Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
Suddenly severe tremors came from the earth. It seemed as if the whole world was too be ripped at the seams. Tiles started to fall from the rickety shacks that lined the streets. Jareth suddenly picked up Arlene who was still lying down to try and get her out of danger. Suddenly as quickly as the earthquake had started, it stopped. "Why are you having earthquakes? Excuse me but alternate realities aren't supposed to have earthquakes."  
  
"We have been having them ever since the Lady of the Moon has been ill. We usually don't get them." Jareth replied matter-of-factly. Truth was he was just as scared as Arlene was but he couldn't show that to her.  
  
"Who's the Lady of the Moon?" Arlene asked. She knew a lot about the labyrinth but this new reference just confused her even more.  
  
"Well don't you know anything? Well let's see.were you are from the sun guides everything and the sun is guided by the Lady of the Sun," he paused this was a very complex topic and how to describe to a simple girl would be difficult. "Well sun is to earth as moon is to the labyrinth."  
  
"So essentially what you are saying that if the Lady of the Moon gets ill then the moon will get ill and eventually The Labyrinth will fade." Arlene confirmed.  
  
"Yes, and that is what we are afraid of. Perhaps you were sent here to help us. To save us from this awful fate." "Yes, maybe so." Arlene said in a meek voice. The thought of this sacred her to death she could barely heal her wounds. How could she help a higher being escape illness? 


	3. Orbs of light

Arlene stared at the moon from Jareth's castle another problem had just crossed her mind how was she going to get to the Lady of the Moon? The moon was all the way up there and she was in the labyrinth, what if it wasn't possible?  
  
"I know what you're thinking" Jareth coolly said from behind her.  
  
"What am I thinking?" Arlene asked, this is going to get interesting she thought.  
  
"You are thinking that Labyrinth is doomed, but I hate to break it to you but if the labyrinth fades so to will you're earth. The truth hurts."  
  
"Don't tell me truth hurts cause it hurts like hell." Arlene confirmed.  
  
"I take then you're a fan of the play and movie, so then you know how you got here."  
  
"What's it to you? Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you." Arlene knew this was a half lie, she did know how she got there but hell she wasn't going to tell him. "Whatever let's get started we have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Fine to get to the moon all you have to do is call upon the Goblin Queen only she knows the way."  
  
"What I thought you weren't married." Arlene was very pissed now, partly cause she had been in love with David Bowie, and partly because she thought she knew everything there was to know about the Labyrinth and King Jareth.  
  
"I'm not the Queen of the Goblins is my mother and she's been dead for twenty years." Jareth confirmed in Arlene's mind that this was not going to be a easy task. "Well lets get started we have much to do. Follow me to the Room of the Night."  
  
The two of them started down a dark corridor that was not lit. Everything seemed to be floating and Arlene thought she saw orbs of light swirling and jumping around in the air for a second. 


End file.
